The Nightmare That Followed
by Racoda Moonshine
Summary: Kid has a nightmare. That's all I'm saying. Read to find out more! KidxBS


The Nightmare That Followed

* * *

Kid fell to the ground with a crash and blood poured from his nose. Two black eyes glistened against his pale skin and his chest burned as his three broken ribs ground against each other. Black Star stood over him and smirked darkly. Kid looked up at him and trembled.

"B-Black Star…why are you d-doing this?" he stammered breathlessly. The ninja hauled Kid up by the scruff of his shirt and sneered at the pained expression on the Shinigami's face as his throbbing muscles were stretched to their limits.

"P-please…stop…" Kid whimpered.

Black Star slammed him against a nearby wall and kneed him in the stomach. Kid went to cry out but his voice failed him so a sharp breath escaped his open mouth. Kid felt himself sliding to his knees as Black Star let him go suddenly. Kid coughed and spluttered, trying to catch his breath and fight the urge to cry all at once. A heavy, steel toe-capped boot collided with Kid's side and he slammed against the wall, lying curled up on the cold stone floor. Again came the boot, this time striking Kid's shins. Again and again the boot would hammer into Kid's body and leave bruises and blood behind. Kid was past the point of surrender and just lay still, taking the kicks each time.

Eventually they stop and Kid forces his head up, hearing his neck crack. He sees Black Star sneering down at him but there's someone else now. Who is it?

"I don't think he can take much more Starry." The person snarls delightedly. Black Star turns to Soul and grins.

"Not long now Ghosty." He says. Kid coughs as he tries to speak.

"Wh…why?" he gasps. Soul cackles and his arm coils around Black Star's waist.

"You're in the way. I want my Starry to be all mine and the only way that can happen is if you're dead." He replied darkly. Kid feels his fear levels rising, if that's possible.

"B-Black Star…" he breathes. The blue haired boy just smirks and kisses Soul on the mouth.

"You were fun for a while Kid but I want Soul now." He hissed, nipping Soul's lower lip to illustrate his point. Kid feels fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. Soul laughs harshly and rests his hand on Black Star's ass.

"Go on then Starry. Finish what we started." He said. Black Star nodded, grinning sadistically. Kid saw the boot coming, aiming for his forehead.

* * *

"No!" Kid cried out, sitting bolt upright in bed, sweat dripping from his face. He panted for breath and looked around. He was in bed. Kid looked over himself, looking for those bruises that had seemed so real. He sighed in relief. It had only been a nightmare. He shivered as he wiped away the beads of sweat. Looking to the over side of the bed he saw it was empty. Confusion swam around in his head before realisation hit him.

"_Honey! I'm home!" Black Star called out, closing the door behind him. Kid was in the kitchen, tapping his foot, his arms crossed against his chest. Black Star blundered in and went to kiss his boyfriend hello. Kid pushed him off and glared at him._

"_Where were you?" he demanded. Black Star grinned innocently._

"_Out with Soul." He replied. Kid felt hot anger flush through him.  
"So SOUL is more important than me! All I ask was that you were home for eight! That one little thing and you ditch me for Soul!" he screeched. Black Star suddenly gasped, looking around and seeing the table set for two, a silk table cloth laid out and a delicious looking meal spread out. Kid had even lit a candle. _

"_Oh no…I completely forgot." Black Star muttered. Kid slammed his fist down on the counter._

"_Yeah! You did!" he shouted. _

"_I'm so sorry Kid, please forgive me." Black Star pleaded, trying to pull the boy into his arms. Kid pushed him away and snorted. Black Star raised an eyebrow._

"_Come on, it wasn't THAT important." He said. Kid looked at him in disbelief._

"_It was to me!" he shrieked, "it took me hours to do this and all for nothing!" _

_Black Star frowned and glanced around again. It DID look like it had taken Kid ages to do._

"_Look Kiddo, I'm sorry okay?" he said softly. Kid shook his head._

"_No, NOT okay! You care more about your stupid friend then about me!" he cried. Black Star scowled._

"_Don't call Soul stupid!" he snapped. Kid scoffed._

"_I'll call him what I want, you're not the boss of me!" he retorted. Black Star glowered at him and clenched his fists._

"_Shut up." He said._

"_No! You shut up." Kid shouted._

"_No YOU shut up!" _

"_NO YOU SHUT UP!" _

"_My stars Kid! You're so childish! It's no wonder I prefer to be with Soul than you!" Black Star shouted loudly. Kid's eyes widened and Black Star clamped his hand over his mouth. Kid felt tears form and he went to storm past the stupid star. Black Star grabbed his wrist.  
"Kid I'm sorry. I..I didn't mean that..honest..." He stammered. Kid pulled out of his hold and ran off into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him._

"_And you can sleep on the sofa!" he shouted to Black Star tearfully._

Shaking his head to clear the memory of earlier, Kid hauled himself out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms before opening the bedroom door silently. He looked out into the hall way and saw a glimmer of light coming from the living room most likely from a small side table lamp. Kid crept towards the light and peeped his head around the door. Black Star was lying on his back on the sofa, a blanket strewn about his waist, reading a comic book. His boots and shirt where lying discarded on the floor but he must have kept his trousers on for they were nowhere to be seen. Kid inhaled deeply before opening the door fully.

Black Star looked up from his comic book and smiled slightly.

"Hey, what're you doing up?" he asked softly, placing the comic down on the table by the lamp. Kid didn't answer. He walked over to the boy and pulled back the blanket. He lay beside Black Star and pulled the blanket over the both of them, snuggling into the other boys warmth. Black Star absentmindedly wrapped his arms around Kid and sighed.

"Kiddo? What's wrong?" he asked quietly, nuzzling his nose into velvet dark locks. Kid closed his eyes and breathed in the familiar scent of his boyfriend.

"Just…had a nightmare that's all." He mumbled. Black Star pressed a kiss to his forehead and held him tightly.

"I'm sorry for being late Kiddo, and for what I said. I didn't mean it." He whispered. Kid raised his head and looked at the other boy, golden yellow meeting seawater blue.

"I know. I'm sorry too, for you know…overreacting." He said.

Black Star smiled and they kissed tenderly. Kid lay his head back on Black Star's chest and listened to the faint heartbeat, counting the beats until he lost track of the numbers.

"B-Black Star?" he suddenly questioned. He felt the boy shift and intertwine their legs together.

"Yeah." Came the reply. Kid sighed.

"You're not going to…erm…" he trailed off, unable to think of how to word the question without sounding stupid. Black Star sensed his hesitance and titled his head up slightly. Kid leant up on his elbows, one either side of Black Star's shoulders and looked down at the other boy.

"You're not going to…go off with Soul...are you?"

Black Star raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked, although he had a rough idea of what Kid had in mind. Kid blushed and looked away.

"I mean…go off as in…kissing and stuff." He clarified. Black Star laughed unexpectedly, making Kid look back at him.

"Kid, kissing _you_ for the first time was weird enough let alone kissing _Soul_!" Black Star scoffed. Kid felt really stupid but he had to know. He had to hear Black Star say it.

"B-but you won't will you? You won't leave me for him?" he asked. Black Star smiled lovingly.

"No Kiddo. Soul could never replace _you_. Yeah he's my best friend but it's you I want." He replied. Kid felt a smile flood his face and he blushed in embarrassment. Black Star reached up and stroked Kid's face.

"Does this sudden lack of confidence have anything to do with this nightmare of yours?" he asked. Kid nodded slightly. Black Star smiled and kissed him. Kid snuggled into Black Star's side and rested his head on the ninja's shoulder.

"I don't know what happened in this nightmare but whatever it was, was utter rubbish," Black Star informed Kid, "just the thought of me with Soul, or _anyone _other than you makes my skin crawl, got it?"

Kid nodded and pressed his face against Black Star's neck, kissing at the tanned skin.

"Anyway, every God needs a Goddess." The star joked. Normally Kid would punch his boyfriend for insinuating that he was a girl but right now he couldn't care less and let the comment pass with a low chuckle. Black Star stroked his fingers through Kid's hair.

"Now go to sleep. I don't wanna sleep till noon then get an earful off you for making us both sleep in." he scoffed. Kid laughed.

"You always sleep till noon Black Star." He pointed out.

"That's not the point." Black Star snorted, making Kid laugh again.

"I love you Kiddo, you know that right?" Black Star whispered into Kid's ear abruptly.

Kid smiled as his eyes closed, feeling sleep clawing at him.

"I know. I love you too Starshine."

Black Star wrapped the blanket around them tighter and flicked off the lamp on the small coffee table.

"Sweet dreams." Kid heard his boyfriend mumble before he fell into a peaceful sleep that would most definitely keep him asleep till noon.

* * *

Well how about that eh? ^^ You like? Reviews Please x


End file.
